


Siha

by LyssaTerald



Series: Children of Earth [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaTerald/pseuds/LyssaTerald
Summary: It was the end of his life and he found it good.





	Siha

“Siha, I’m afraid I’ve picked a bad time to leave.”

“You couldn’t disappoint me, Thane. Not even now.”

“Such pleasant things from your lips.” She didn’t need him, not like this with another cough wracking his body. He was slowly weakening and they both knew it. Siha. She would need to be strong to finish what she had started and he would only drag her down. “Excuse me. Breathing is difficult.” Another cough. “Siha…it will be soon. I need to know if the councilor survived.”

It was Kolyat who answered him even as he looked to his warrior, his fierce goddess who had loved him through his weakest moments. “Yes, Father. Three are alive thanks to you and Shepard. Udina…he instigated it. He is dead.”This was a cleaner death, some little good he had done at the end he could take with him into Kalahira’s embrace. The prayer that flowed from his lips and then Kolyat’s and then his Siha’s was all that he could give in this moment.

It was enough. It had to be. The waves closed over him and his last sight was that of his Siha and his son. They didn’t need him, not anymore. And that was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the 100 word requirement, but it was inspired by MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge of "Weakness"


End file.
